Rédemption
by Ccil
Summary: Edward, vampire malgrè lui, survi dans notre monde aux dépends des criminels qui croisent sa route. Désabusé, il erre sans but dans Seattle lorsqu'une rencontre fortuite l'aménera à chercher les réponses qui donneront sens à son existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Rédemption**

**Résumé **: Edward, vampire malgrè lui, survi dans notre monde aux dépends des criminels qui croisent sa route. Désabusé, il erre sans but dans Seattle lorsqu'une rencontre fortuite l'aménera à chercher les réponses qui donneront sens à son existence.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les emprunte et les modifie au grès de mes envies pour leur faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.

Bonne lecture

* * *

______Chapitre 1 : Intersection______

Edward Cullen, vampire ! Depuis 1918, lorsque Carlisle a entrepris de me « sauver » dans cet hôpital de Chicago! C'est vrai, je lui dois d'exister aujourd'hui, mais à quel prix ? Je n'ai pas tenu longtemps à son mode de vie et son régime végétarien, à peine une dizaine d'années, ce qui ne représente pas grand-chose pour un immortel ! Je n'ai pas pu lutter plus longtemps contre ma nature : je suis un prédateur, un tueur doté d'un arsenal qu'envieraient les services secrets de n'importe quel pays. En plus d'être extrêmement fort, rapide et quasiment invincible, je suis doué de la capacité de savoir déchiffrer les pensées de tout le monde autour de moi.

Ce don me permet d'envisager ma vie de prédateur différemment. Très vite, les pensées de mes victimes m'ont assailli et avec elles, j'ai pris conscience de ce que je suis vraiment, un tueur de sang froid damné pour l'éternité. Même si rien ne peut racheter mes fautes, j'ai alors fait le choix de ne m'en prendre qu'aux humains n'ayant aucun respect pour leurs semblables, assassins et violeurs font parties de mes mets de prédilection. C'est de cette manière que je survis depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr Carlisle et les autres membres de ma famille, surtout Esmée, ma mère, désapprouvent et espèrent toujours que je les rejoigne. J'adhère désormais à leur philosophie, aucune vie ne devrait être sacrifiée, aussi vile soit-elle, mais comment pourrais-je changer aujourd'hui et leur faire face alors que j'ai tant de meurtres sur la conscience ? Un fossé s'est creusé entre-nous. Ma sœur Rosalie, qui a liquidé tout ceux qui lui on fait du mal dans sa vie d'humaine, aurait pu me comprendre, mais ce n'est pas le cas et lorsqu'elle me surnomme Edward le Justicier avec dédain, ça claque comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

Pas de justicier ce soir, j'essaye de me nourrir le moins souvent possible car je ne me supporte plus. Ce soir, je suis en quête de distraction, je veux oublier ce que je suis. Alors que je déambule tranquillement sur le trottoir sombre d'une avenue de Seattle, mon attention est attirée par une affiche sur la devanture d'une salle de spectacle : « Kings of Leon : Life 2010 »

Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut, ne dit-on pas que la musique est la médecine de l'âme ? Pour moi, ça a toujours été le cas et pendant mes longues périodes de dépression, c'est dans la composition que je me plonge. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'apprécie beaucoup ce groupe et ce sera mon exutoire pour ce soir. En général, je n'apprécie pas trop la foule, toutes ces pensées qui se mélangent dans ma tête, ça me met le cerveau en ébullition. Mais lorsqu'il y a de la bonne musique, je me laisse envahir par les notes et je me déconnecte du monde.

Je contourne la salle et me faufile par l'entrée des artistes, je préfère me trouver dans les coulisses pour apprécier le spectacle sans devoir me cacher. Comme les humains ont tendance à m'éviter, non sans raison d'ailleurs, il est plus simple d'être tranquille de cette manière. Heureusement, le concert a déjà débuté et personne ne me prête attention lorsque je me dirige d'un pas décidé sur le côté de la scène. Je me laisse aussitôt emporter par la musique : c'est _Soft_, un morceau très entraînant et sur les accords de guitares électriques, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, ensuite viennent d'autres titres plus lents, _Hollywood kids_, _Cold desert, Reverly_…

Alors que je me trouvais à mille lieux de la réalité, subitement, je capte une pensée qui sonne comme une alerte dans ma tête « _Ces deux là, je vais me les faire dès la sortie !_ ». Immédiatement, je reviens les pieds sur terre, j'ai tellement l'habitude de guetter ces sentiments de haine qu'ils résonnent au-dessus de tout le reste dans mon cerveau. Á nouveau, je me retrouve les sens en alertes, il faut que j'intervienne avant que quelque chose de terrible ne survienne. Machinalement, en balayant la salle du regard, j'essaye de repérer l'individu qui a émis cette pensée. Ce n'est pas très difficile car il continue à déverser mentalement un torrent de haine à l'encontre de deux jeunes femmes se trouvant devant lui à proximité dans la foule. La première, petite plutôt banale, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et la seconde me tournant le dos, un peu plus grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns foncés.

L'homme haineux, cheveux blonds, peau bronzée, mal rasé, n'est pas seul. De ses yeux sombres, il fait l'aller-retour entre les jeunes femmes et deux hommes plutôt crasseux qui l'accompagnent.

Leurs pensées ne sont pas mieux intentionnées, je sens la rage monter en moi, et pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de jouer au chasseur ce soir…Ce serait plus simple de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! C'est pour éviter ce genre de situation que je vis le plus souvent en dehors des villes, je n'y viens que pour me nourrir, habituellement !

Rosalie trouverait la situation hilarante, le « justicier » qui ne veut pas travailler ! Oh, assez ! Ce n'était pas mon but ce soir, je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Cette fois, je ne m'en mêle pas, il faut que j'apprenne à prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça si je veux changer ma façon d'être. Contrarié dans mes projets, je quitte le concert et je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit, je n'y remettrais plus les pieds.

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter la ville, mon esprit est encombré de pensées confuses, des images sordides m'envahissent comme des coups de poignards qui me transpercent de part en part, les remords commencent à m'assaillir et très vite je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard !

Avec la célérité d'un avion de chasse, je retourne vers cet endroit que j'avais fui honteusement quelques temps auparavant. Attentif aux moindres pensées, je scanne les esprits présents dans le périmètre à la recherche d'un appel de détresse…Celui que j'intercepte est désespéré, c'est la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, j'ai à peine le temps de la repérer que ses pensées m'échappent pour toujours. Trop tard pour elle, je peux pour le moins venger sa mort.

Je déboule comme un démon dans la ruelle sombre où le crime a eut lieu, ils sont toujours là tous les trois ! D'un rapide coup d'œil, j'enregistre les détails de la scène : le corps de la petite brune gît comme une poupée désarticulée sur un tas de cartons écrasés derrière un conteneur, sa jupe est remontée jusqu'à la taille, du sang encore chaud ruisselle de ses blessures béantes, cela ne laisse aucun doute sur la nature de ce qu'il s'est passé ici quelques minutes avant. Les trois hommes sont regroupés de l'autre côté de la rue, ils me tournent le dos, leur attention focalisée sur quelque chose qui est hors de ma vue. Je sens une rage meurtrière monter en moi et je ne peux retenir le sifflement menaçant qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

Surpris, les criminels se retournent dans un même mouvement pour me faire face, c'est alors que je découvre l'objet de leur attention : au milieu d'un visage aussi pâle que la lune, de grands yeux chocolats écarquillés par la terreur plongent de toute leur intensité dans mon regard. J'en suis estomaqué, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, l'espace d'un instant, je ne sais pas ce qui me déstabilise le plus, la beauté sauvage de cette jeune femme où le silence qui règne dans son esprit alors qu'elle est dans une situation aussi périlleuse !

L'homme blond me ramène à la réalité en m'interpellant d'un ton supérieur :

- Tire-toi, c'est pas tes oignons !

Ses deux acolytes me font face également, regard haineux et mains serrées autour du manche de leur lame. Un sourire menaçant se dessine sur mes lèvres et je leur rétorque glacial :

- Vous avez mal choisi votre jour pour jouer aux lâches messieurs, c'est la dernière fois que vous faites du mal !

Le blond affichait encore un sourire narquois quand d'un geste prompt je lui tords le cou. Je saute ensuite sur le deuxième homme le plus proche de moi et je lui plante mes dents dans la gorge pour m'abreuver de son sang. C'est alors qu'un cri perçant poussé par la jeune femme m'arrache à ma frénésie. Je me retourne vers elle et le troisième homme en profite pour déguerpir. J'hésite un instant à le poursuivre puis finalement, je décide qu'il vaut mieux que je m'occupe d'elle.

Elle a l'air encore plus effrayée qu'avant, elle recroqueville ses jambes vers elle pour se protéger sans toutefois cesser de soutenir mon regard. Rien, je n'entends rien ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accès à ses pensées ? Je m'approche d'elle et c'est alors que je sens son odeur enivrante, un parfum floral et par-dessus tout, son sang, plus appétissant que tout ce qui m'a été donné de sentir depuis un siècle ! La brûlure dans ma gorge, signe de ma soif, devient brasier et je dois lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre sur elle et m'en délecter. Je vois le sang battre dans les artères de son cou, telle une invitation pour apaiser ma douleur. Posant une main sur son épaule, je me penche lentement vers elle, encore indécis et luttant contre mon envie. Alors que ma bouche se trouve à quelques centimètres de son cou, elle me dit :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le son de sa voix me ramène à la réalité et je me rends compte de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'en suis horrifié ! Me redressant légèrement, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et tente de trouver une réponse…qui suis-je ? Suis-je si différent de ces hommes alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, j'envisageais de lui ôter la vie moi aussi ! Je reste muet face à l'interrogation que je lis dans son regard, à court d'une réponse satisfaisante, je baisse les yeux et ce sont ses lèvres roses entrouvertes qui m'apparaissent. Un feu nouveau naît en moi, différent cette fois, au-delà de ma soif, un désir intense se fraye un chemin du fond de mon ventre jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Je n'y résiste pas cette fois et d'un geste décidé, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans un premier temps, elle ne répond pas à mon baiser, elle semble figée. Mes lèvres se font plus légères, et du bout de ma langue, je goûte l'arôme fruité de son haleine, elle pose alors ses mains sur mon torse et tente de me repousser de toutes ses forces, ce qui m'excite et m'encourage à butiner sa bouche de plus belle. Puis elle cesse ses efforts vains et il me semble un instant qu'elle me rend mon baiser, ses lèvres bougent à l'unisson des miennes, sa respiration s'accélère. Je m'arrête et m'écarte pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle. C'est à cet instant qu'elle me dit dans un murmure :

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !

Une nouvelle fois, je suis frappé par le silence qui règne derrière ses grands yeux bruns, bien que terrifié, son visage est d'une beauté somptueuse, je me sens complètement retourné par cette femme, mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti et il me faut quelques secondes pour que ses mots fassent sens dans mon esprit. Au loin, j'entends une sirène, la police sera là d'une minute à l'autre il est plus sage que je disparaisse. Je la regarde une dernière fois intensément, comme pour graver ses traits de manière indélébile dans ma tête, puis je m'éclipse comme un courant d'air.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture.

Ca vous a plu ? Ou pas ? Merci de me laisser vos impressions, je suis vraiment désireuse de progresser, alors tous les conseils sont les bienvenus!!

Le chapitre 2 vous attend! Il suffit de le demander, alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer ci-dessous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Rédemption**

**Résumé **: Edward, vampire malgrè lui, survi dans notre monde aux dépends des criminels qui croisent sa route. Désabusé, il erre sans but dans Seattle lorsqu'une rencontre fortuite l'aménera à chercher les réponses qui donneront sens à son existence.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les emprunte et les modifie au grès de mes envies pour leur faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.

Ce deuxième chapitre envisage le point de vue de Bella à propos de la première rencontre, bonne lecture

* * *

_____Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar et rêve !_____

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis glacée, je me sens comme paralysée jambes étendues sur le sol, adossée contre ce mur froid. Une douleur lancinante me cogne à l'arrière du crâne et semble envahir toute ma tête en même temps que ce bruit répétitif si familier qui se rapproche…C'est une sirène, ce son qui met la majorité des gens en alerte ou mal à l'aise, réveille en moi des souvenirs agréables et une sensation de bien-être qui me replonge dans mon enfance. Mon père, Charlie Swan chef de la police de la petite ville de Forks, me laissait alors mettre la sirène de sa voiture en marche rien que pour le plaisir de me voir sourire. Mais ce son éveille en moi un autre sentiment cette fois, un sentiment de sécurité ! Pourquoi ?

Mes idées sont embrouillées, c'est comme si mon esprit était embrumé, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir des derniers évènements, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici ? La sirène se fait de plus en plus bruyante et s'arrête subitement au moment où le véhicule de patrouille stoppe avec un bruit de crissements de pneus, à quelques mètres de moi. Deux hommes en uniforme sortent prestement de la voiture, la main posée sur leur pistolet, prêts à dégainer.

L'un d'eux m'aperçoit et se dirige lentement vers moi en m'observant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche, il semble se détendre et relève la main de son arme pour la tendre vers moi, paume vers le bas en signe d'apaisement.

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Me dit-il.

Je le fixe et me focalise sur sa bouche pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il me demande, il continue :

- Vous êtes blessée ?

Puis se tournant vers son coéquipier qui inspecte l'autre côté de la ruelle, il ajoute plus fort :

- Il va falloir appeler une ambulance, je pense qu'elle est en état de choc.

Toujours dans un état second, je tourne légèrement la tête pour apercevoir l'homme auquel il s'adresse et j'entends celui-ci répondre :

- Il faut aussi faire venir des renforts, et le médecin légiste. Il y a trois corps là-bas, deux hommes, et une jeune femme derrière le conteneur ! Ce n'est pas joli à voir !

Trois corps ! Une jeune femme ! Ces mots ont déchiré le brouillard qui embrumait mon esprit et un nom est remonté à la surface. JESSICA !

Oh mon Dieu, Jessica ! Tout est clair maintenant, je me rappelle de tout. Je sens un immense pincement dans ma poitrine, mon estomac se tord et une boule de dégoût remonte dans ma gorge. J'ai juste le temps de me pencher vers l'avant pour rendre ce qu'il y avait dans mon corps.

- Oh mademoiselle, ça va aller, vous ne craignez plus rien maintenant, une ambulance va arriver et on va s'occuper de vous.

Il me soutien pour que je me relève et me demande quel est mon nom ?

- Bella, Bella Swan !

- C'est fini, dit-il, tout ira bien !

Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma lucidité, il m'est difficile de croire ses paroles…les idées s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. Non, ça ne va pas allez ! Jessica est morte ! Deux autres hommes sont morts ! Un autre a disparu ! Je commence à m'affoler, je tremble, secouée de sanglots, les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Je me rends à peine compte qu'on m'aide à grimper dans l'ambulance qui vient d'arriver.

L'ambulancière m'examine sommairement et constatant que je ne me calme pas, elle remonte la manche de mon pull et me fait une injection.

- Ca va vous aider à vous calmer, c'est un tranquillisant, vous allez probablement vous endormir et lorsque vous vous éveillerez, vous serez à l'hôpital. Peut-on contacter quelqu'un de votre famille ?

- Mon père, Charlie Swan, répondis-je hésitante, son numéro est dans mon portefeuille.

Leur médoc doit être puissant car je sens déjà mes paupières se fermer, mais je ne suis toujours pas calmée, comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Je passe mentalement en revue les détails horribles de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et mon angoisse est de plus en plus grande, je commence à m'agiter sur le brancard. Deux mains fermes se posent sur moi pour me maintenir, la voix de l'ambulancière me parvient :

- Du calme ! Ca va passer !

Je continue à dérouler le film des évènements dans ma tête. Un visage émerge alors de mes souvenirs, je sens étrangement que je m'apaise alors que je m'en remémore chaque détail. D'abord les yeux, d'un noir d'encre, le regard intense, intimidant, dans un visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle, la peau blanche et lisse, des contours harmonieux, le nez droit parfait, et pour finir la bouche…Oui, je me souviens de sa bouche, il s'est penché vers moi, ses yeux ont croisé mon regard quand je lui ai parlé. Son visage magnifique exprimait une tristesse intense et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir, une étincelle a traversé ses prunelles et il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela m'a prise au dépourvu, ses lèvres si douces ont taquiné les miennes immobiles et j'ai senti le feu du désir s'éveiller en moi. Non ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui rendre son baiser, alors j'ai tenté de le repousser, mais ses lèvres se sont faites plus pressantes, j'ai senti sa langue entrouvrir ma bouche et essayer de se mêler à la mienne, j'ai goûté son haleine délicieuse… C'en était trop pour moi, le désir s'insinuait partout en moi, dans mon ventre, dans mes reins, ma respiration s'est accélérée et mes lèvres ne m'obéissant plus, je lui ai rendu son baiser… Tout s'est arrêté, qui est-il ?

Tandis que l'effet de la drogue sur mon corps s'intensifie, je revois très clairement ses yeux et son visage dans ma tête, qui est-il ? Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit pour lui : ange ! Et je sombre définitivement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture j'espère que ce court chapitre éveillera votre curiosité pour la suite ! Si vous souhaitez le chapitre suivant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review en cliquant ci-dessous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rédemption**

**Résumé **: Edward, vampire malgrè lui, survi dans notre monde aux dépends des criminels qui croisent sa route. Désabusé, il erre sans but dans Seattle lorsqu'une rencontre fortuite l'aménera à chercher les réponses qui donneront sens à son existence.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les emprunte et les modifie au grès de mes envies pour leur faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.

**Note de l'auteur** : Dans ce troisième chapitre, EPOV revient, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et au risque de me répéter, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!

Je tiens à remercier KaoriSolaris pour son soutien et son aide précieuse pour la relecture de ces chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_____Chapitre 3 : Home, sweet home !_____

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai été un tel crétin ce soir, mon beau-frère Emmett n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Tout en m'éloignant de cette satanée ruelle, je me fustige mentalement en repensant à toutes les idioties que j'ai accumulées dans l'heure qui vient de s'écouler. D'abord j'ai fui comme un lâche en voulant ignorer ce qui se passait, ensuite j'y suis retourné, rongé par les remords pour découvrir que le mal était fait ! Une fois sur place, la colère m'a submergé ! J'étais en colère contre ces hommes, mais par-dessus tout, j'étais en colère contre moi, si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, rien ne serait arrivé ! J'aurais pu, j'aurais du l'empêcher ! Et lorsque je l'ai vue, si terrifiée, si belle et sans défense face à ces brutes, ma colère s'est transformée en rage et toute cette rage que j'ai ressentie alors, je l'ai évacuée en la dirigeant contre ces hommes.

Là encore, j'ai continué à commettre des erreurs, aveuglé par mon envie de vengeance et de justice, j'ai éliminé ces hommes sans prendre aucune précaution. Or s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise pendant mes nombreuses chasses, c'est d'agir avec intelligence, en toute discrétion et en veillant à ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. Cela nécessite une certaine maîtrise de soi et ce soir, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment manqué de self-contrôle ! Un des gars m'a échappé et j'ai même bu le sang de cet homme sans me soucier d'éventuels témoins ! Et bien sûr, elle a tout vu !

Elle ! Je ne connais même pas son nom et je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Son visage m'obsède, le souvenir de son odeur me brûle la gorge et je sens encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur ma langue. Je crois que cette fois, je deviens fou ! C'est au prix d'un effort monumental que j'ai réussi à la laisser dans cette ruelle, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener avec moi ! Et ensuite ? Qu'aurais-je fait ? Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Elle a tout vu, qu'a-t-elle pu penser ?

Á l'heure qu'il est, elle est certainement en train d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé à la police et c'est bien là le problème sur lequel je dois me focaliser pour l'instant. Je ne vois qu'une personne à qui parler de ces évènements, Carlisle. Il faut que j'aille le voir !

J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion, lorsque j'aperçois ma voiture garée le long du trottoir, de l'autre côté de l'avenue. Mes pas m'ont conduit ici machinalement, alors que je me perdais dans le dédale de mes pensées. Je traverse les deux voies à grandes enjambées, heureusement, à cette heure tardive, l'avenue est déserte et cette fois, je ne risque pas de me faire repérer. J'appuie sur la télécommande dans ma poche et les portes de ma BMW série 1 Hatch noire se déverrouillent. Je m'installe rapidement derrière le volant et je démarre en trombe, libérant les 258 chevaux de mon six cylindres.

Il ne me faut que quelques heures pour rallier la petite ville de Forks où vivent Carlisle et ma famille. Aux commandes de mon petit bolide, je peux me laisser aller à ma nature et pousser le moteur jusqu'à son maximum afin qu'il délivre toute sa puissance et me propulse à des vitesses vertigineuses. La route monotone défile sous mes yeux en accéléré, j'essaye de me concentrer sur ma conduite pour retrouver une certaine sérénité avant d'arriver à destination. Bien vite, je laisse derrière moi les faubourgs de Forks et j'emprunte la nationale qui se fraye un chemin à travers la forêt de conifères aux tailles impressionnantes et aux troncs couverts de mousse. Puis j'aperçois le chemin qui mène à la Villa. En l'empruntant, je suis submergé par les souvenirs.

La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai fait une énième tentative pour rester auprès de ma famille et me conformer à leur façon de vivre. Malheureusement, cette tentative s'est à nouveau soldée par un échec et c'est rempli de remords mais au bord de la folie que je suis parti pour assouvir ma soif. J'entends encore les pensées désespérées de ma mère Esmée, qui a tout fait pour m'aider à tenir, mais en vain. Je l'ai tellement déçue alors, elle n'a pas su me le cacher puisque je lisais dans sa tête comme dans un livre ouvert. Que va-t-elle penser de mes dernières actions ?

Lorsque je gare mon véhicule devant la double porte du garage, la beauté de la villa m'éblouit dans la clarté naissante du matin. Ses baies vitrées immenses laissent entrer la lumière jusqu'au fond des pièces et les arbres que l'on aperçoit en arrière plan semblent étendre leurs branches jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je grimpe les quelques marches en granit qui me séparent de la porte d'entrée, la franchis et me sens immédiatement enveloppé par une atmosphère chaleureuse. Une composition florale artistiquement structurée posée sur le meuble bas décorant le hall diffuse un parfum subtil de freesia mélangé au jasmin et aux fleurs d'orangers. Je reconnais la touche personnelle d'Esmée, elle est passionnée par l'art floral et a d'ailleurs ouvert une boutique de fleuriste en ville, pour assouvir sa passion et la partager avec les gens. Lorsque je vivais encore dans la famille, au début de ma transformation, je l'aidais souvent dans ses recherches pour dénicher les variétés de fleurs les plus exceptionnelles. J'aimais cette complicité qui nous unissait tous les deux. J'avais alors l'impression d'avoir moi aussi une place, ce qui n'était pas aussi évident entre un gars comme Emmett au caractère puéril et fantasque qui monopolisait l'attention avec ses nombreuses frasques et une sœur comme Rosalie qui avait besoin d'être rassurée sans cesse tant elle était aigrie par la vie que Carlisle lui avait offerte.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je laisse les parfums délicats pénétrer en moi, comme un fluide apaisant, avant de les affronter. Emmett déboule en premier un grand sourire aux lèvres, il fond sur moi en une seconde et me fait une accolade un peu rude.

- Salut frangin, tu t'es perdu ?

- Salut Emmett, non je ne suis pas perdu…Enfin, si ! Je suis venu vous demander conseil à propos…Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il me coupe déjà et enchaîne,

- Oh t'es revenu, c'est trop cool, on s'ennuie à « mourir » ici ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je parie que tu vas encore t'essayer au régime végétarien et moi je vais pouvoir jouer les chaperons pour éviter que tu ne croques tout ce qui passe ! Super !

- Non Emmett, pas si vite, laisse-moi en placer une, tu veux !

Alertés par le bruit du rire tonitruant de mon imbécile de beau-frère, Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie arrivent à leur tour dans le hall. Esmée vient m'enlacer tendrement, tandis que mon père et ma sœur me souhaitent la bienvenue. Me retrouver au milieu d'eux me redonne déjà un peu d'entrain, cela fait du bien de se sentir appartenir à une famille. Cette chaleur que je ressens en cet instant me rappelle à quel point la vie de solitaire que je mène à cause de mes choix, me pèse. Cette fois Carlisle prend la parole.

- Bonjour mon fils, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de t'accueillir parmi nous.

- Oui, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne t'as vu, tu nous as manqué, dis Esmée un sourire peiné sur les lèvres. Tu vas rester un peu j'espère ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te rappeler qu'on existe ? Ajouta Rosalie, aussi sarcastique qu'à son habitude !

- J'ai besoin de vos conseils, si vous êtes d'accords ? Mais, ne peut-on pas s'installer ailleurs qu'ici pour en discuter ? Il me tarde de revoir la maison !

- Oui, bien sûr, venez tous dans le salon et toi, Edward, tu vas enfin nous expliquer ! Carlisle nous invite à le suivre en désignant d'un geste les quelques marches qui séparent le hall des autres pièces de vie.

Nous nous installons confortablement dans les canapés de tissu blanc crème autour de la table basse rectangulaire du salon et je leur raconte toute l'histoire. Enfin, presque toute car je passe sous silence le baiser échangé et j'attends ! Même si j'ai décrypté leurs pensées au fur et à mesure de mon récit, c'est important pour moi qu'ils puissent tous exprimer ce qu'ils ont envie de dire. Comme à son habitude, Emmett prend la parole en premier.

- J'en reviens pas que t'en aies laissé filé un et que tu n'aies pas bouffé la fille !

Rosalie lui donne un gros coup de coude dans les côtes et enchaîne.

- Tu aurais du prendre tes précautions, maintenant, si ça se trouve, il y a plein de flics qui sont à tes trousses ! J'espère au moins que tu as été discret pour venir jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas envie d'aller encore vivre ailleurs, moi !

- Rosalie, ça suffit ! Edward, tu es le bienvenu ici, tu seras toujours chez toi et nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider, n'est ce pas Carlisle ? Dit Esmée en se tournant vers son mari.

- Oui, c'est évident ! Dans un premier temps, nous allons essayer de savoir ce que la police sait, il n'est pas dit qu'ils aient l'once d'un indice sur toi. Ensuite, nous allons mener des recherches afin de retrouver cette fille et tenter de savoir ce qu'elle raconte, on avisera de la suite à ce moment là.

Rosalie, Emmett ? Je peux vous envoyer à Seattle pour cette mission ?

- Oui, c'est évident…ça nous fera un petit week-end en amoureux !

Emmett est complètement emballé par l'idée, pour lui c'est un jeu ! Je sens Rosalie plus réticente, mais elle ne le laissera pas y aller tout seul, elle continue à le protéger, comme un enfant, comme au tout début de leur relation. Je ne peux quand même pas les laisser prendre des risques par ma faute !

- Attendez, c'est peut-être prématuré d'aller là-bas, dis-je, regardons d'abord ce que la presse raconte et ensuite on pourra prendre une décision ! De toutes façons, je suis venu pour demander votre avis, pas pour que vous répariez mes erreurs à ma place !

- Ok, mon fils, on verra ce qu'il en retourne officiellement avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Emmett, peux-tu te brancher sur les nouvelles de Seattle et voir s'ils en parlent ?

Quant à toi Edward, tu as certainement plein d'autres choses à nous raconter, ça fait plus de 6 mois qu'on ne t'a plus vu ! Où étais-tu et qu'as-tu fait ?

Carlisle était toujours désireux d'en savoir le plus possible sur mon parcours, il guettait le moment où enfin je serais prêt à faire la paix avec moi-même. Cette pensée revenait dans sa tête chaque fois que nous parlions plus intimement. C'est vrai qu'il se sent particulièrement préoccupé par la façon dont je me débats contre ma condition et par le fait que je n'accepte toujours pas ma nature. Il se sent responsable puisque c'est lui qui m'a créé et même si je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, il continue à se culpabiliser et il le fera tant que je ne serais pas plus serein. Nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés seuls tous les deux, et il a recommencé à me questionner sur cette fille.

- Tu dis que tu n'as pas pu lire ses pensées, tu en es sûr ? Peut-être qu'elle était tellement effrayée qu'elle ne pensait à rien !

- Non, j'en suis certain, j'ai déchiffré toute une série d'émotions sur son visage et rien dans sa tête, je n'ai rien lu du tout ! Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe !

- Je ne sais pas Edward, tu sais que nous n'avons pas tous des pouvoirs aussi impressionnant que le tien, mais il y a parmi nos semblables plusieurs vampires qui ont des dons fabuleux et plus différents les uns que les autres !

- Oui, tu penses aux Volturri et à leur armée dans laquelle ils collectionnent les habiletés les plus diverses ? Je sais, Aro a déjà essayé de me recruter, par le passé, mais j'ai bien vu que ses aspirations sur cette Terre étaient bien éloignées des miennes et j'ai décliné son offre.

- Et j'en suis heureux, car ayant vécu à leur côté pendant un long moment, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'effectivement tu n'as rien en commun avec eux et avec leurs desseins.

Si je parle d'eux, c'est pour en revenir à leurs dons. Vois-tu, je suis persuadé que le don est présent bien avant la transformation. Tu n'as pas gardé de souvenirs de ta vie d'humain, mais je suis prêt à parier que tu avais déjà cette capacité à lire les pensées, ta transformation n'a fait que l'amplifier.

- Tu penses que cette fille pourrait avoir un don ?

- C'est une hypothèse, mais il se pourrait effectivement qu'elle soit capable de bloquer ton pouvoir.

- Hypothèse intéressante, mais déroutante ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser tout haut et le ton préoccupé de ma voix n'a pas échappé à Carlisle !

- Edward, m'as-tu tout raconté à propos de cette fille ?

Voilà, je m'en doutais, Carlisle a le tour pour me faire parler des sujets que j'ai l'intention de garder pour moi. Mais finalement, pourquoi pas, peut-être qu'il pourra m'éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Il y a deux choses que je ne t'ai pas dites à propos de cette fille : la première, c'est que l'odeur de son sang a eu sur moi un effet totalement imprévu, je n'ai jamais eu de toute mon existence, autant envie de sang humain ! La soif que j'ai ressentie pour elle était vraiment intolérable et j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui ôter la vie !

- Comment as-tu fait pour résister alors ?

Carlisle est vraiment interpellé maintenant !

- C'est la deuxième chose que je ne vous ai pas révélée, lorsque je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et que j'ai vu sa détresse, sa terreur dans les profondeurs de ses prunelles, ma soif s'est apaisée et comment dire transformée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je l'ai embrassée !

Cette fois, c'est avec le silence que Carlisle me répond, mais ses pensées sont vraiment confuses et embrouillées. Je tâche de comprendre quelque chose dans ses réflexions, lorsque le silence est rompu par un Emmett toujours aussi discret, qui s'approche en beuglant.

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé l'article, on parle de toi, Frangin !

* * *

_Un petit clic, ça ne coûte pas grand chose et ça apporte tellement! Merci pour votre lecture_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rédemption**

**Résumé **: Edward, vampire malgrè lui, survi dans notre monde aux dépends des criminels qui croisent sa route. Désabusé, il erre sans but dans Seattle lorsqu'une rencontre fortuite l'aménera à chercher les réponses qui donneront sens à son existence.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les emprunte et les modifie au grès de mes envies pour leur faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Je remercie ma fidèle Beta KaoriSolaris pour ses conseils judicieux.

Je remercie également les fidèles lectrices (elles se reconnaîtront)qui me suivent et m'encouragent à poursuivre cette Fic, merci pour votre soutien et votre patience. Ils vous en faut car je ne suis pas très rapide dans l'écriture ! Merci aussi à tous les anonymes qui passent par là.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_____Chapitre 4 : Réveil difficile. _____

Où suis-je ? Je regarde en l'air, le plafond blanc en tablettes de contreplaqué agencées sur une structure en aluminium ne me dit rien du tout ! Autour de moi, des murs d'un ton beige défraîchi, une petite porte en bois vernis donnant probablement sur un placard et une seule fenêtre sur ma droite, par laquelle la lumière du jour peine à entrer au travers d'une hideuse tenture marron. Je suis allongée sur un lit au matelas trop dur, les draps de coton sont rêches et frottent désagréablement la peau de mes jambes nues. Je ne porte sur moi qu'une simple blouse fermée dans le dos, blanche, avec de petits motifs bleus délavés répétitifs. Une odeur de détergent aseptisé me prend au nez ! Je ne supporte pas cette odeur, des souvenirs refont surface, une chambre impersonnelle, ma mère allongée dans un lit trop grand qui lutte contre le cancer qui la ronge. L'hôpital ! Oui bien sûr, je me trouve dans un hôpital. Pas question que je reste dans cet endroit ! Un regain d'énergie afflue en moi. Je me lève et mes pieds nus rencontrent un sol froid en matière synthétique. Cette sensation détestable m'incite à me hâter hors de cette pièce. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans un couloir étonnamment sombre et vide, la matinée doit être bien entamée pourtant ! Je longe le mur sur ma droite en direction d'une lueur verte qui s'échappe de l'encablure d'une porte quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsque je l'atteins, c'est un nouveau couloir tout aussi sombre que le précédent, la lumière verte du signal d'évacuation d'urgence excepté, avec des portes fermées tout le long. Comment m'y retrouver dans ce dédale sans aucune indication et sans personne à qui demander de l'aide ? Une boule d'angoisse prend naissance dans ma gorge lorsque tout à coup, un bruit de pas se fait entendre derrière moi !

Soulagée, je fais demi-tour et me précipite vers l'endroit d'où viennent ces sons, je passe l'angle du couloir et bute contre un homme vêtu d'un jeans déchiré aux genoux et d'une veste en cuir noire toute usée. En relevant les yeux, je sais déjà ce que je vais découvrir, deux prunelles bleues délavées enfoncées profondément dans les orbites sombres d'un visage mal rasé, barré d'une cicatrice qui dessine un rictus mauvais sur le coin gauche de la bouche. Le troisième homme ! Celui qui s'est enfui hier soir, cette fois, c'est la terreur qui s'empare de moi. Je me retourne et commence à courir de toutes mes forces vers la direction opposée, je m'engouffre dans le couloir sombre et essaye d'entrer dans la première chambre que je trouve. La porte est fermée ! J'essaye les suivantes, fermées aussi ! Je me remets à courir vers le fond de ce long tunnel et je vais cogner contre le double battant du fond qui s'ouvre sous mes assauts. C'est la cage d'escalier, je commence à descendre les marches quatre à quatre, mais des sons de pas se rapprochent derrière moi ! Les numéros des étages défilent sous mes yeux. J'arrive finalement au zéro. J'appuie fermement sur la barre anti-panique du système de fermeture de la porte, rien ne s'ouvre ! Les bruits sourds de mon poursuivant sont de plus en plus intenses. J'essaye à nouveau d'ouvrir mais sans succès et déjà, l'homme est derrière moi ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains et mobilise toute l'énergie qu'il me reste pour me retourner afin de lui faire face. Hors de question de me laisser faire sans me défendre. Une dernière inspiration, je pivote poing serré et levé, prête à frapper…

- Tout va bien, calmez-vous !

- Que !

Ce n'est pas cet homme ! Stupéfaite, je contemple l'apparition de l'autre soir qui se matérialise à nouveau sous mes yeux. Mon « ange » au regard sombre et aux traits parfaits.

- Que faites-vous là ? Parvins-je à bégayer.

Aucune réponse, à la place il se penche vers moi, lèvres entrouvertes et il fait taire toutes mes protestations en m'embrassant fougueusement. Complètement déstabilisée par ce baiser, je tente de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et j'essaye de ne pas me laisser envahir par le désir sourd qui est en train de se frayer un chemin en moi. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le repousse avec le peu de détermination qu'il me reste. Il s'écarte alors de moi et immédiatement je ressens un vide immense. Je lève les yeux vers son visage et j'aperçois alors une lueur menaçante qui traverse son regard. Un petit sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres, brusquement, il se jette sur mon cou et y plante ses dents !

- Non !

- Bella ! Ca va ?

En un sursaut, je me redresse et j'ouvre les yeux ! Je suis toujours dans ce lit d'hôpital, même plafond, mêmes tentures marrons hideuses et même odeur de Déthol. C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar ! Charlie se penche vers moi et place sa main froide sur mon front.

- Ma chérie, ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je sens l'anxiété dans sa voix moins assurée qu'à l'habitude et je peux également la lire au pli qui se forme entre ses deux sourcils. Il doit avoir passé une nuit affreuse, car de grands cernes se marquent sous ses yeux. Inutile d'ajouter à son inquiétude, j'essaye de lui répondre de la manière la plus neutre possible.

- Ca va, papa, ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ne t'en fais pas ! Marmonne-t-il. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je viens de vivre ? Oh Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur, je suis venu le plus vite possible et ce n'est que lorsque je t'ai vue endormie dans ce lit que je me suis un peu calmé !

- Papa, je vais bien je t'assure !

Ma voix se brise au milieu de ma phrase et je ne parviens pas terminer. Charlie passe alors ses bras autour de mes épaules et commence à me bercer comme il le faisait lorsque j'étais une petite fille. Et là, je m'abandonne complètement, les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis hier soir, se remettent à couler à flots.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous restons ainsi l'un contre l'autre, je n'ose pas bouger ni parler, de peur que ce moment disparaisse, il est tellement rare que Charlie se défasse de son habituelle retenue pour laisser apparaître ce qu'il ressent. Par ce côté, nous sommes bien semblables tous les deux, toujours avoir le dessus sur nos émotions, tout doit être « Under control » comme j'aime me le répéter lorsque je me trouve prise au dépourvu ! Pour une fois, en cet instant, cela fait du bien de se lâcher un peu afin d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée. Sentant que je retrouve mon calme, mon père s'écarte de moi et reprend là où mes pleurs l'ont coupé.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, pour tout ce qui s'est passé et pour Jessica…

- Non, arrête ! Je ne veux pas en parler. Sa famille doit être si triste !

- C'aurait pu être toi, continua-t-il. J'en suis malade, rien que d'y penser, j'ai des envies de meurtres. J'ai toujours dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'installer ici à Seattle, dans les grandes villes, on ne rencontre que des problèmes.

- Papa, arrête ! Tout ça pouvait arriver n'importe où ! C'est la malchance qui nous est tombée dessus. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement à Forks, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'ici que j'ai trouvé la possibilité de faire mon doctorat en biologie moléculaire, sans partir à des milliers de kilomètres !

- Bon, n'en parlons plus pour l'instant, mais tu vas revenir avec moi et on pourra discuter de tout ça plus calmement, lorsque tu seras remise. Le médecin qui t'a examinée, dit que tu peux quitter l'hôpital, apparemment tu n'as pas de commotion, juste un gros coup sur la tête. Il a également laissé une ordonnance pour des antidépresseurs et un numéro de téléphone chez un psy, en cas de besoin, m'indique-t-il en faisant la grimace !

Je réponds à sa grimace par la même expression en levant les yeux au ciel ! Hors de question que je m'abrutisse avec des médicaments pour échapper à la réalité. Quant à l'idée d'aller consulter un psychologue ou un psychiatre, n'y pensons même pas !

- Alors allons-y ! Où sont mes vêtements ?

- La police les a pris, répond-il gêné, ils n'ont laissé que tes chaussures ! Heureusement que je suis passé à ton appartement quand tu dormais pour t'en prendre d'autres ! Me dit-il en tendant un sac de toile avec mes affaires.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella, il y eu meurtres ! Ils doivent rassembler le plus d'éléments possibles pour pouvoir débuter leur enquête…Á ce propos, il faut que tu saches qu'on ne peut pas partir immédiatement, je les ai retenus autant que possible, mais des inspecteurs veulent t'interroger à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je me disais bien que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, mais j'avoue que je ne me souviens pas vraiment de tout ! Je vais m'habiller, tu peux les faire patienter encore un peu s'il te plait, et puis ensuite je vous rejoins qu'on en finisse !

Je me lève et prends mes vêtements tandis que Charlie quitte la chambre. J'enfile mes habits en toute hâte et essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, on verra bien ce qui me revient quand ils m'interrogeront. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir placé au-dessus du petit lavabo pour savoir si je suis présentable et je vais ouvrir la porte. Dans le couloir, deux hommes discutent avec Charlie, à mon arrivée, ils se tournent vers moi tous les trois.

- Voici les inspecteurs Harris et Parker du Commissariat de la Circonscription Est de Seattle, ils vont te poser quelques questions à propos de la soirée d'hier.

L'homme le plus âgé des deux, un peu rondouillard, vêtu d'un blazer gris foncé, s'avance vers moi en me tendant une main aux doigts boudinés.

- Inspecteur Harris de la criminelle, bonjour mademoiselle Swan, pouvons-nous rejoindre votre chambre afin de procéder à votre interrogatoire ?

- Interrogatoire ? Reprends-je étonnée, en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle Swan, c'est le terme officiel utilisé, mais nous voulons juste connaître votre version des faits. Comprenez que la famille de mademoiselle Stanley désire obtenir des réponses à leurs interrogations.

- Oui bien sûr, acquiesce-je, allons-y !

L'inspecteur Harris m'emboîte le pas, suivi de l'inspecteur Parker, homme plutôt jeune, à peine vingt-cinq ans à mon avis, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, yeux bleus foncés, plutôt agréable au regard, mais qui semble mal à l'aise dans son costume trois pièces bleu marine. A-t-il remis un costume de cérémonie de mariage me demande-je, tout en continuant à l'observer discrètement ? Entrés dans la chambre, je constate qu'il n'y a qu'une chaise et une petite table, spontanément, je m'installe en tailleur sur le lit et l'inspecteur Harris prend place sur le siège, alors que le jeune inspecteur Parker se plante debout derrière son partenaire, calepin à la main, prêt à retranscrire tout ce que je vais leur dire.

- Bon, commençons par le début, racontez moi votre soirée.

- Nous sommes allées Jessica et moi assister au concert des Kings Of Leon et puis à la fin du spectacle, nous sommes rentrées à pied comme on le fait chaque fois. En chemin, nous avons eu l'impression d'être suivies et Jessica nous a entraînées dans cette ruelle pour prendre un raccourci !

Avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point c'était idiot me dis-je, mais quand elle a une idée en tête, difficile de l'en faire changer…quand elle « avait» ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir qu'elle n'est plus là. Ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, mais nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée à Forks et lorsque que nous nous étions retrouvées toutes les deux dans cette ville, nous nous étions un peu rapprochées et de temps à autre, nous organisions une petite soirée entre filles, comme hier soir ! Un cliquetis énervé me ramène à la réalité, l'inspecteur Harris s'impatiente pour connaître la suite de mon récit, en tapant sa chevalière sur le bord de la table. Quel grossier personnage ! Me fais-je comme réflexion, en levant les yeux vers son partenaire. Celui-ci me fait un petit sourire désolé, mais ne dit rien ! Je reprends donc là où je me suis arrêtée.

- Quand nous sommes entrées dans la ruelle, nous avons constaté que trois hommes nous suivaient, ils nous ont contournées rapidement et barré la route. Je crois que c'est le petit blond qui a pris la parole et qui nous a dit : « c'est votre jour de chance ! » Ensuite, il a tendu la main pour attraper les cheveux de Jessica et je me suis interposée. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a bousculée violemment et que je suis tombée contre le mur en me cognant la tête, ensuite, je crois bien que j'ai perdu connaissance, car je ne me souviens plus de rien !

- Plus aucun souvenir, comme c'est pratique ! S'exclame ironiquement Harris. Vous devez quand même pouvoir me donner une explication sur la façon dont votre amie et deux autres hommes ont perdu la vie ?

- Non, je suis désolée, quand j'ai repris connaissance, la police était sur les lieux, mais j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé !

Petit mensonge par omission il est vrai, mais pour l'instant, inutile de me faire passer pour une folle en racontant une histoire que je ne m'explique pas moi-même et pour laquelle j'ignore encore si elle est réelle ou simplement le fruit de mon imagination perturbée.

- Auriez-vous le souvenir d'un quatrième homme par hasard ?

Le ton inquisiteur de cet Harris commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs et j'espère que le rouge qui envahit mes joues en ce moment, sera interprété comme un signe de mon énervement et non pas comme un aveu d'un quelconque mensonge. Toutefois, sans le savoir, cet inspecteur me donne ici une confirmation sur une des questions qui me taraudent, il y avait un autre homme ce soir là !

- Un quatrième homme ! Je vous ai dit qu'ils étaient trois ! Gronde-je sur le ton le plus outré que je puisse employer.

- Le témoin qui a appelé les secours a parlé de quatre individus mademoiselle, mais il est vrai que dans une ruelle sombre, on peut se tromper ! Toutefois, je voudrais avoir votre explication sur le décès de deux de vos agresseurs ?

- Je n'en ai aucune, rétorque-je sur un ton sec. C'est un comble, voilà qu'il me parle comme à une coupable alors que je suis la victime !

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, nous devons absolument savoir dans quelle direction commencer nos recherches, il y a encore un ou deux de vos agresseurs qui circulent dans la nature, vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils s'en reprennent à vous, non ?

Cette fois, je donnerais tout pour que cet entretien se termine afin que je puisse rentrer chez moi, mais il semble que cet Harris n'est pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. J'essaye de trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cette conversation lorsque trois coups secs sont frappés sur la porte de ma chambre.

- Entrez, lance-je d'une voix claire.

Un homme charmant entre d'un pas assuré dans la chambre et interpelle l'inspecteur Harris en sortant une plaque de la poche intérieure de sa veste dernier cri.

- Agent James Hunter du bureau fédéral d'investigation de l'état de Washington, affirme-t-il, en montrant son insigne, je reprends cette affaire en main inspecteur, vous serez bien aimable de faire parvenir les documents et les pièces à conviction, à mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

- Je ne comprends pas, rétorque Harris, pourquoi le FBI se mêle-t-il de cette affaire ?

- Voyez ça avec vos supérieurs, dès à présent, je vous demande de bien vouloir cesser d'importuner mademoiselle avec vos questions, je me charge de la suite ! Au revoir messieurs. Ajoute-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Tout en parlant, il se tourne vers moi et me décoche un sourire malicieux. En comparaison avec « l'effacé » jeune inspecteur Parker, cet agent Hunter semble extrêmement sûr de lui et il dégage une beauté un peu sauvage. Lorsqu'il me sourit, de petites rides se forment aux coins de ses yeux d'un bleu intense comme l'océan. Le sérieux de son costume classique parfaitement taillé, du sur-mesure songe-je, contraste avec ses cheveux blonds courts, habilement hérissés en tout sens. Je dois dire qu'il tombe à pic cet inspecteur Hunter, car je ne savais plus quoi dire à ce Harris ! Je me lève pour le saluer, alors que les deux inspecteurs quittent la pièce l'air penaud en me faisant un petit hochement de la tête en guise d'au revoir.

- Bella Swan ! Dis-je, en lui tendant la main. Je crois que je n'ai pas compris tout ce qui vient de se passer ? Ajoute-je un peu hésitante.

- Mademoiselle Swan, répète-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, agent Hunter, je suis chargé de reprendre cette enquête. Je vais prendre connaissance du dossier. Je vous propose que nous fixions un rendez-vous ultérieur pour que vous puissiez compléter les informations qui me seront utiles. J'imagine que vous avez envie de rentrer chez vous, et je peux peut-être vous conduire, si vous le désirez ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire merci, mon père m'attend ! De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans mon appartement, je souhaite retourner à Forks.

- Pas de problème, mais je voudrais une adresse où je peux vous joindre car je vais probablement avoir besoin de vous pour avancer dans l'enquête. De plus, si le moindre élément vous revient en mémoire, vous serez bien aimable de me contacter à ce numéro s'il vous plaît ! Il me tend sa carte et se dirige vers la porte. En sortant, il se retourne avec un sourire charmeur et me lance :

- Au plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle Swan !

Dans un premier temps soulagée d'être libérée, je commence quand même à me demander pourquoi c'est un agent du FBI qui va maintenant mener l'enquête, je pensais que le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation n'intervenait que lorsqu'une affaire dépassait les limites d'un état. Je me précipite alors derrière lui pour poser la question, mais en sortant, je tombe sur Charlie qui attendait dans le couloir en trépignant d'impatience.

- Ah, enfin ! S'exclame-t-il. Qui est cet homme qui vient de quitter ta chambre ?

- C'est un agent du FBI, agent Hunter, je crois ! C'est lui qui reprend l'affaire.

- Le FBI, mais pourquoi ?

- J'espérais bien que tu pourrais m'éclairer là-dessus justement ! De toute façon, il doit me recontacter, alors je lui poserai la question. Peut-on rentrer à la maison maintenant ?

- Quand tu dis à la maison, tu veux dire… à Forks ?

Il prend un air détaché, mais ses yeux m'implorent, je ne le fais pas languir plus longtemps, je sais qu'il lui est difficile de reconnaître que je lui manque.

- Oui, à la maison c'est à Forks, tu le sais bien ! Et un grand sourire fend son visage anxieux.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit commentaire. Sinon, n'en laissez pas et merci beaucoup pour votre visite ! J'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre 5.


End file.
